RESET: A Change of Destiny
by Infinite Fate
Summary: What if Konoe Konoka wasn't your kind and sweet healer princess, but instead, a more than 500 years old vampire? What if Sakurazaki Setsuna didn't "exist"? What if the Life-Maker had another trump card up in his sleeves? Then what will become the world of Negima? AU Negima of course!
1. Prologue

**RESET: Change of Destiny**

**By: **Fate

* * *

**Note:** Hello there, everyone. I'm Fate and this is my first Negima Fanfic. So far as the plot has been planned, this fic is considered as an AU fic. There is some major changes in characters and the way they act. So don't LOL when you see an OOC Konoka or something like that (LOL~)

This fic is actually inspired by Ala Iridia's 'Konoka: UnDead and Loving It'. I kinda like the idea Konoka as a vampire girl. Not that the manga's one is bad, but honestly, Eva said that Konoka's power could rival or even surpass The Thousand Master, and what we got is the whole 'Konoka is a extraordinary healer'. So instead, here, you'll see a different Konoka, stronger, more mature and of course, more Konosetsu love, LOL~

Btw, English is not my mother-tongue so please bear with me and my grammar mistakes ^^ Anyway, R&R, I'll be very appreciated~

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Negima, if I really owned it, Konosetsu would be a canon couple not just some "married in 2017" crap and the ending wouldn't end that ridiculously.

* * *

**Prologue**

_"What will you choose now?" Evangeline's voice broke the silence that surrounded the whole team. That sentence was not meant for those around to hear, it was reserved only for one person, who was standing beside her all the time._

_Everyone remained silent, and the girl in question's eyebrows knitted together uncomfortably while gazing at the perfect Cosmo Etelecheia team over there. Her eyes landed on one of them, showing so much love but all she received was just a quick glance from those uneasy golden orbs._

_"What do you mean?" She said back, closing her eyes in pain. "What do you really mean, Evangeline?"_

_"Look…" Evangeline crossed her arms "How long have you waited for this moment? Don't tell me you will just stand here and watch…"_

_"With you, Eishun, Konoemon, Albireo, Takahata and Godel, Am I really needed?" The girl smiled sadly at the blonde._

_"That's not what I'm talking about you air-head!" The smaller vampire yelled, pointing at the Cosmo Etelecheia, well, actually, she only pointed at one. "She's right THERE! That idiot of a lover of yours!"_

_The taller vampire blushed at the word 'lover'. Still, it didn't last long since she just shook her head, much to Eva's annoyance. Sorrow was clear in her azure eyes as her lips curved into a pain-filled smile._

_"I won't."_

_"You won't or you can't?" Eva raised an eyebrow "Running away is not the best plan, Konoe."_

_"…I"_

_"I will say again. What will you choose, Konoe Konoka? **Your happiness… or your own safety**?"_

_"I will choose..."_

**Mahora Academy. About two years ago.**

"The files are completed. You can enroll now." The headmaster of Mahora, Konoe Konoemon smiled at the brown haired girl sitting in front of him.

That smile was nothing but a fond smile for young ones, but anyone who was sharp and smart, would see the respect and fear in those old eyes. And strangely, he treated the girl as someone who had higher status than himself. To think the leader of Kanto Magic Association would behave so carefully, wasn't that just too abnormal?

The brunette was, surprisingly, beautiful than most of girls her age, with long silky brown hair, a pair of luscious lips and a figure of elegance. But what stood out were her eyes. A pair of chocolate brown orbs, shining with tenderness. However, deep inside those eyes, was a very experienced warrior, a fine-forged blade, sharper than the finest sword in this world and holding a determined gleam in them. Ironically, the girl herself didn't look much like a person who would try to combat others, let alone a fighter. The girl nodded her head, smiling gently. Her head slightly turned away, looking at the scene playing outside the room. The wind blew in ease, bringing down the leaves on those momiji trees. Students and their parents chatted happily, some of them ran around like a bunch of over-excited teenagers. Well, they were teenagers… Her eyes lingered on the sky above them, sadness took over her emotions. This reminded her of some-what happy memories of old time, when she was but a young girl, whose life filled with happiness and love. A young girl who loved another girl…

_Shatter…_

Her fingers unconsciously traced the line of her own luscious red lips, mind still wandered.

_Happiness… Sadness… Then all left is emptiness and sorrows…_

_Yearning._

"-sama… Hime-sama?"

The husky voice of Konoemon pulled her back to reality. The girl looked at him apologetically, which he only bowed back.

"What's my identity, Konoemon-san."

"Here, you can look at the files, hime-sama"

He handed her a pack of paper and surprisingly, she understood all the information after just glancing at it. She soon giggled, much to his surprise. Running a hand through her hair, the girl returned the files to him.

"Really? I'm your grand-daughter?"

"It's the only way, hime-sama." He sweated animatedly "I can't tell them the truth about you. It would cause a ruckus if it was ever uncovered."

"The truth that I'm not a normal teenage girl but your ancestor? How cruel of you, Konoemon."

"Hime-sama…" Konoemon rubbed his head. "It wasn't like that…"

"I'm just kidding, you know…" The girl chuckled "After all, knowing a five-hundred and fifteen years old vampire is going to study here would probably freak people out, ne?"

Silence covered the whole room as the girl continued to gaze Konoemon.

"Anyway… Thanks for your hard work, I really appreciate that, Konoemon-san."

"It's my duty to the head of Konoe clan, hime-sama."

Smiling, Konoe Konoka, the **_true_** Head of Kanto Magic Association and the Konoe clan, once again letting her thoughts wander.

_May be this year won't be so boring…_


	2. The Reason for Her Emptiness

**RESET: A Change of Destiny**

**By: **Fate

* * *

**Note**_: _This is the first chapter so it doesn't have much things to reveal for you :)) And thank you for reviewing and reading this fic, I really appreciate that *sob* And about our favorite Secchan, I don't think she'll "appear" soon *insert evil laugh* but she's certainly _not _the same Secchan we know :d

R&R, mina-san~

**Disclaimer**_: _I don't own Negima, if I really owned it, Konosetsu would be a canon couple not just some "married in 2017" crap and the ending wouldn't end that ridiculously.

* * *

**_Timeline: Evangeline Arc_**

_Sadness…_

That was what I saw in her when I finished my fight with Evageline-san for the first time. I didn't really understand why she looked like that. But somehow, I could feel the pain in her voice, though she was smiling at that time.

I wonder, what was the reason for that? However, even now, I can't bring myself to ask her the truth.

Wanting to learn more is good, but when it concerns a person's feelings, it will be very rude. And as a gentleman from Wales, to do that is forbidden.

**Chapter 1**

**The Reason for Her Emptiness**

Negi watched in horror as Evangeline lost her balance and fell backward, falling straight to the cold water beneath her. All he could think was how to save the blonde. Apparently she was but a normal girl without her magic and power. So, when he jumped after her, Negi summoned his staff, and with all his speed, trying to reach the said girl's hand.

_Zenki…(Assault Demon)_

But before he could grab her, a paid of muscular arms had scoop her up, saving her life in instant. Negi, Chachamaru and even Evangeline herself were surprised by this turn of event. The one who just saved her was something that didn't exist in this world, instead, he was summoned. He was a demon.

"You are…" Evangeline whispered, and then she let out a laugh, much to Negi and Asuna's surprise. "Ha… You're her Zenki, aren't you?" The demon nodded and turned his head to look at the dark sky above him. The small vampire smirked, rubbing her forehead with her still movable hand, her eyes glued to the figure that was hiding in that darkness.

"I've never thought someday you would be the one helping me, Konoe."

"I'm not that bad, Eva-chan."

Floating above them, with a small smile on her face, was no other than Konoe Konoka. Next to her, was another demon, bigger than the one holding Evageline. Its form reminded people of those Japanese dragons. Defenitely Konoka's Goki, a Talisman who do the protector job. Under the night sky, her chocolate brown eyes were shining when they found Evangeline's emerald ones. Amusement could be spotted in them as she lowered herself to fly beside her Genki and Evangeline. She also gave the two on the bridge a bright smile, startling them with her presence.

"Good evening, Asuna, Negi-kun, Chachamaru-san."

"Good evening, Konoka-san." Chachamaru bowed her head.

"K-Konoka-san/Konoka!?"

"It seems like those idiots over there don't know about your power, air head~" Said Eva in her usual mocking tone but Konoka just replied normally.

"I didn't tell them. After all, my existence is only acknowledged by some of the important persons in the clan." She smiled. "I'm sorry for letting this child cause so much troubles for you, Negi-kun."

"Don't you dare speak that word again!" She struggled against the firm grip of the Zenki demon "Let me go, you brainless git

"It's-It's okay…" Negi hesitated "You're a mage, aren't you, Konoka-san?"

"You could say that."

"More like a demon disguised as a normal girl to me." Eva whispered under her breath.

"Um… Konoka-san, that demon is…"

"Oh, him…" Konoka waved her hand, signaling Genki to hand Eva over to Chachamaru then he disappeared as if he had never existed in the first place "Have you ever heard of Japan's Onmyouji?"

"You mean the Japanese mages who use Shikigami to summon creatures? Wait, so he's your Genki?" Konoka nodded.

"So you've been hiding this for a long time."

At this, all of them turned to look at Asuna, who was talking in her abnormal low tone. Konoka could only smile sadly at the display of her friend's emotions. Asuna was probably very angry at her now. To tell the truth, Konoka never considered herself as a good person, let alone a good friend. Although she knew hiding this from Asuna would lead to an argument. Still, this was the Konoe clan's secret. She couldn't risk people finding out.

"Asuna…"

"Why don't you tell me sooner!? I could have used your help with Takahata-sensei, you know!"

"Eh!? But I thought… you…"

"Honestly… You're my best friend, Konoka. Besides, I'm not the kind of people who judge the book by its cover."

"Asuna…"

"I'm not angry okay! Just a little frustrated~"

"Thank you, Asuna."

"Oy, Konoe, can we go now? I'm freezing to dead here!" Shouted Eva.

"I thought you favored coldness, Eva-chan." The brunette teasingly said, only to earn a glare from the former. "Anyway, the time is late, we should return to the dorm now." She followed Chachamaru.

"Eh!? You're not coming, Konoka?"

"I need to visit Eva-chan's resort for something, I'll return before breakfast!"

With that, Konoka flied after the vampire and the robot, leaving the 10 years old teacher and Asuna standing there gawking in awe.

"To fly without a staff or something like that, Konoka-san must be very powerful." Negi whispered "Asuna-san! Asuna-san!?"

"What!?"

"You're spacing out… Let's go home, shall we?"

"Um."

Following Negi, Asuna still couldn't believe what she just saw. Konoka was a mage for real! But that wasn't what important. The thing that made Asuna froze right on the spot was those eyes. She thought it was her imagination but no, it was real. She had just seen a gleam of iciness in Konoka's eyes.

* * *

**Eva's cottage**.

The house was made of wood, sending a wave of calmness to everyone who got closer to it. Sadly, its master wasn't someone they could endure for a long time. Certainly, no one would want to stay close to the one called Evangeline A.K McDowell. Still, there were some exceptions. And Konoka was one of them.

Inside, a fuming Queen of Darkness was throwing a tantrum whole-heartedly, with her loyal robot, Chachamaru making teas and an indifferent Konoka sitting on the sofa opposite to her.

"I can't believe it! Me, The Dark Evangel, lost to that kid!" Evangeline yelled as Chachamaru brought another cup of tea for her.

"Eva-chan, please lower your voice…" Konoka said calmly.

"Shut up Konoe! If it hadn't for the electricity turned on so fast, I wouldn't have lost to him!"

"Why can't you just accept that..? He's just a kid and you're older than him. You have to be more forgiving."

"Because I'm not like you!" Evangeline pointed out "I'm not an air-head and idiot! And I'm evil. E-V-I-L!"

"Evil or not. Fighting with a child younger than you is kind of embarrassing…"

"Don't you dare speak with me in that kind of tone! You don't know what it likes to be imprisoned in this place!"

"…"

They continued to drink tea in silence. However, Evangeline just looked away, even though Chachamaru had signaled her about Konoka's feelings.

"You're right. I don't know the feelings of being imprisoned…."

"Konoe…"

"But to me, I'd like to be imprisoned forever… _if it allowed me to find her_…"

"_Her_…?"

"Her…"

As if it just was yesterday, Konoe Konoka still remembered it, for she could never forget her most precious person. The one who brought her happiness, only to be taken away by that accident. It was like… being given a candy, then again lost it to someone else. So sweet, so bitter.

To tell the truth, Evangeline never understood what Konoe Konoka always thought in her head. When it came to Asuna, the blonde would think of those idiots from a School TV Drama, a type of reckless, carefree and kind character. When people talked about Negi, Evangeline would say he was a stupid kid with dreams that were out of his reach. But when it was Konoka, all she got out of her head was… emptiness and sadness in those smiles of her. Evangeline was once like that. Holding nothing but murderous ideas; however, contrary to her, Konoe Konoka didn't even think of hurting other people. She was even nicknamed Princess of Light, Eastern Star of Divination,… for god's sake! Just what was in her head!? Was she really a vampire!? Aishh...Kids these days, always trying to rebel against their cultures.

Oh great! Now she sounded like her mother for real!

"Anyway, why did you _save _me, Konoe?"

"Did saving a person need reasons too, Eva-chan?" Konoka's lips curved into a small smile, leaving Eva stunned for a moment before completely gritting her teeth. That girl always knew how to get through her barrier easily like that. But somehow, she found herself _softer_ and _too_ much _sympathize_ whenever she met her. Probably because of her heritage as a shinso vampire and that _emptiness._

"Then why are you here?"

"Hm…I've never told anyone except you." She pulled from her pocket a card, a pactio card had to be exact, finally getting Evangeline's full attention. "I want you to take a look at it."

On the card was the image of Konoka wearing a white kariginu with a pair of wooden fans in her hands and a strange expression on her face, a bright smile, the one Evangeline or even Asuna herself had never seen before. Why? 'Cause of that smile, a smile filled with happiness, as if nothing could sway it away from her. It irked Evangeline to death, compared to the one sitting opposite, she doubted if they were the same person.

"This is… a pactio card…. You have a partner?"

"I _had_…"

At Konoka's low voice, Eva rolled her eyes for some seconds before examining the card in her hand. The blonde's eyebrows twitched when her emerald orbs landed on the name of Konoka on the card.

_**Conoe Sacurazaci**_

_**Conoca**_

_Regina Medicans_

_Virtus_

_**Caritas**_

_Directio_

_**Septentrio**_

"The hell!? Sakurazaki K. Konoka?" She rolled her eyes. "Are you joking me, kiddo?" A growl escaped her lips.

"I'm not kidding, Eva-chan."

The older vampire furrowed "Just why did you show me this?"

"Eva-chan… About that…." The brunette took a sip of her tea then continued "This card used to be blank."

"Wait, what? Isn't that mean…!?"

"Yes. My partner _was_ dead." Konoka leaned on her hands "But twenty years ago, the details on the card reappeared. Do you know what it means, Eva-chan? It means this person didn't die…" She inhaled deeply "Do you think I can find her?"

"In someway… your so-called partner was revived from the death… No, it couldn't…" Eva shook her head, a hiss escaped her clenched teeth "Even I, Dark Evangel, can't do something like that. It's impossible to bring back the dead one, Konoe."

"…. Then what's the truth?" Desperation was clear in those brown-almost-turned-blue eyes of Konoka, both of her hands brought up, running through her hair in despair. Biting her lips hard, water was gathering around her pain-filled orbs, ready to shed in any seconds. For years, she had been waiting, and all she ever received was just… false hopes.

"I'm afraid I can't answer you that." For the first time, Evangeline talked kindly to Konoka. The smaller vampire was looking anywhere but Konoe's face, as if she was scared of staring straight of that sorrow. The kind that she had experienced ages ago. "The card might be wrong, somehow…"

"So that's it… I lose to destiny… again…" One, two,… teardrops fell. A hollow smile decorated on her face, making the girl look even more beautiful than ever. However, catching a glimpse of those eyes would sadden your soul for sure.

"Why are you so desperate to find that one?" She couldn't take it anymore, so Evageline asked in the coldest tone. She always found humans' emotions so complicated and completely useless on battlefield. Getting all emotional there would likely send you to the death. And seeing the one that could rival her strength cry like a girl who just broke up with her boyfriend annoyed Evangeline. _**A lot. **_"Are you still Konoe Konoka!? Stop crying!"

"Because…" The voice was low, full of raw emotions and sobbing "She's my most precious person…"

"Nonsense! Even more than everything else in this world!?" Scowling, the blonde yelled.

"Even more than everything else in this world… _I would die for her… if I could…_"

'_I would die for her… if I could…' 'I would die for her… if I could…'… _The Head of Konoe clan's voice still echoed in the vampire's mind and she couldn't help widening her eyes at those words.

_So… that's it huh… You're still more 'human' than I am, Konoe._

The next things happened made everyone but Evangeline shock. The blonde vampire lazily put a hand on Konoka's head, patting her slightly in an attempt at comforting the latter. A smirk found its way to her lips, teasingly flashed at the girl sitting in front of her.

"Honestly, Konoe, you're the legendary Princess of Light, whose power could rival me. So stop acting as if you were a high school girl, for god's sake, you're 500 years old already."

"But Eva-chan, you're about 100 years older than me and you still behave like a kid." Said Konoka 'innocently'

"Hey! Wanna die!?" She growled "Anyway…"

"Don't give up… That's all I can say to you…" The blonde looked at the card carefully once again. "There is one more thing." Emerald bore into chocolate brown. "What makes you cherish that person so much?"

_What makes you willingly give all your life just to save her?_

"She was… no… she _is, _the person who brings me happiness… She's my loved one…" Somehow, that tearful smile of Konoe was just too bright for Evageline to see. Love always changed people, right?

"Aishh, idiot~" Contrary to what she just said, Evangeline also had a small smirk on her lips. "I can't understand people like you sometimes."

"Thank you~ Eva-chan."

Gripping the card, Konoka thought about everything again. There was still hope, and she wasn't willing to let it go away. She would hold onto it, to the final day of her life. To see that smile… again…

_Secchan… Wait for me…_

* * *

**Mundus Magicus, Unknown place.**

"Why don't you join this together with Tertium, Vicis."

The Mage of Beginning spoke, gaining gasps and attention from his creations standing around the room. The person in question still kept silent while Tertium, or Fate Averruncus, sent their master an indifferent look.

"Master, may I ask why Vicis needs to join me?"

"The more people join, the bigger success will be."

"I understand."

"However, do you want to take part in this, Vicis?" Apparently, the Mage of Beginning really favored the said person, for he had never asked the others whether they ever wanted to join the battles or not.

All of them knew Vicis was special. What special about her was still a mystery to them. However, they wouldn't voice their thoughts out loud, being afraid of their master's wrath.

"If it's what you want, Master."

Vicis Alocerasus, the first Generation of her kind, answered huskily in respect as she knelt in front of him. Surprisingly, her appearance was more… "human" than most of her comrades. Shoulder-length white hair with bangs and a well-toned body of athletics, a good-looking face, which, sadly, was covered a half by her white bangs, with a pair of soft lips. All things that would make you think of some cute middle-schoolgirls, if it wasn't for her emotionless golden eyes, which were looking at nothing but her creator, and her clothes, a black hooded cloak that reached her ankles, sending people an aura of coldness and secret.

"Don't disappoint me, both of you." A glare "Others continue your job, and Vicis, stay here, I have something to tell you."

Hearing his order, the Averruncus, Dynamis, Nii and Septendecim exited the room, leaving Vicis together with their master. When the last one was out of the sight, Mage of the Beginning sent the white-haired girl a nod, signaling her to come closer. Promptly, he sat on one of the chair inside, intertwining his fingers in interest.

"How is the upgrade?"

"It's working better than usual."

"Good. By the way, I heard you had learnt some other skills while I wasn't here."

Vicis bowed, closing her eyes in the progress "Yes, Master. Shinmei-ryu Sword skills and Mundus Ventus's Onmyoudo."

"Hm… You're always interested in those things, aren't you?"

"My apologize…"

"No need to say sorry." Behind the hood, the Mage of Beginning was having a smirk on his lips "Those skills might have some uses to our plan."

"I understand."

"You know, Vicis…" Solemn voice, full of amusement "Out of all my works, you're the most perfect creation…"

_The most perfect creation. _That was what he usually said to her, but she still didn't find the true meaning of that sentence. What about her was so special like that. In the term of magic, she was just as strong as them. In the term of martial arts, she could be described as a talented one. However, it wasn't enough for him to call her such title.

Sighing, she looked up and found herself gazing at the stars on the night sky through the majestic window with her fists balling at the sides. Then suddenly, her master's pale index finger pointed at_ it, _the location of what those puppets and humans always called _a heart._

"That is the answer for your question..." She was sure he was smiling under that hood "The beginning of a storm…" Her master whispered _sarcastically._

_A storm huh…?_


End file.
